pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Hawaii Program
[http://www.hawaiiresidency.org/pathology-residency/pathology-home Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program] Program Director: David Shimizu, MD Associate Program Director: Koah Vierkoetter, MD 10 residents in total '''Training curriculum''' During the first 3 years, residents are assigned rotations between one and two months in duration, balancing the experiences in both clinical and anatomical pathology for each year. During the first 2 years, there is an emphasis on acquiring basic skills and knowledge with core rotations in each area of specialty. During the 3rd and 4th years, the emphasis is on advanced training with further honing of skills and attainment of competency. The 4th year is designed with the Program Director for educational experiences in a specific area(s) of interest. 19 months in Anatomic Pathology including: * 12 months General Anatomic Pathology * 4 months Cytopathology * 2 months Pediatric Pathology * 1 month Forensic Pathology 18 months in Clinical Pathology, including: * 3 months Chemistry * 4 months Microbiology * 4 months Hematology * 4 months Blood Bank * 1 month Molecular Pathology * 1 month Laboratory Management * 1/2 month Cytogenetics * 1/2 month Toxicology '''Third & Fourth Year Combined:''' * 11 months Electives '''Fellowships''' None '''FAQ''' '''What are the salary and benefits?''' Salary and Benefits may be found at the [https://www.hawaiiresidency.org/hrp/resident-fellow-salary-information Hawaii Residency Programs website]. '''How often are days off?''' Sundays are off for all rotations; most rotations have half-days on Saturday. Holidays are governed by schedules of the assigned institution. '''What electives are offered outside of the program?''' Residents may be allowed to spend time on an elective "away" rotation, not to exceed one month, with prior Program approval. Although residents will continue to receive their normal salary and benefits, the Program is not responsible for funding away elective rotations. '''What is the cost of living in Hawaii (on Oahu) like?''' The cost of living on Oahu is comparable to other major cities such as Boston, Los Angeles, and New York. '''What is the "educational fund" for residents?''' Residents receive one Program paid conference trip during their first 3 training years. In their 4th year of training, residents are eligible for a second Program paid conference trip. Scholarly activity expenses including reimbursement for travel when presenting posters at national conferences, are supported by the Program pending approval. Annual book allowance is provided at $500 per year, subject to change. '''Are residents allowed to moonlight?''' Residents are NOT allowed to moonlight. '''What type of fellowships do residents obtain?''' Residents in the past have obtained competitive fellowships in many different areas of pathology. More information can be found on the [https://www.hawaiiresidency.org/pathology-residency/fellowships-obtained fellowships] page. Program policies are subject to change without notice. In the event of any discrepancy, the Program will defer to Hawaii Residency Programs' policies. '''Comments from studentdoctor.net pathology forum in 2009''' '''Comment 1:''' ''Quoted from post by "sammy sunshine" on studentdoctor.net pathology forum. Originally posted in 10-2009.'' "…how’s the program. Strengths include good AP and hemepath training. The CP training is improving, but it is a program with a strong focus on AP. We are given a lot of independence, which I now recognize as valuable as I go through different institutions (fellowship and so forth). The program required residents to rotate through 3 hospitals. Due to the dropping volume of one of the hospitals (mentioned in the previous comment), residents were pulled from the institution due to lack of educational benefit since there weren’t very many specimens. Surgery and IM were also pulled as well since they didn’t have enough admissions. However, this resulted in more time spent at the largest hospital with a volume of approximately 60K, probably getting close to 70K now. So, though I think the move is sad since the pathologists at the other hospital were very good, it has not impacted the training negatively…though I admit other graduates may disagree. Grossing has not been much of a criticism of our program. To be honest, most of the criticism comes from our attendings that used to say we didn’t gross enough. As residents, we sometimes had a hard time keeping tract of how one hospital does things versus the other. I think this has led to some criticism by our attendings that thought we needed more grossing experience merely because we did not gross things the way they wanted. In my opinion, we grossed enough. There are enough large and complicated specimens that you get to do it a number of times and you learn how to do I competently so that when you are in practice you know how to handle things. The major downside of our program is that Saturday is a mandatory workday…pretty much every week with rare exceptions. Unfortunately, I don’t think this will ever change. Sometimes you are out by 12pm and sometimes it’s a whole day. This is unfortunately a major deterrent especially when you are trying to attract good applicants since it’s hard to get people to come clear across the pacific unless they are really interested in living in Hawaii and willing to deal with the Saturday thing. A strength or weakness of the program is that we don’t have fellows. It’s good because you are pretty much responsible for everything. However, now that I am a fellow and take pride in my role in the education of residents, I now realize that sometimes having a fellow around is a tremendous asset (perhaps I am just tooting my own horn). In any case, most of the residents in Hawaii’s program go on to good fellowships and jobs. "To sum up if I haven’t already board people with my long comment: Hawaii is a small program with good AP/heme training, and CP program that is improving. We are small and relatively off the map and without fellows, yet our residents go on to good fellowships and careers. A major downside is that we work almost every Saturday. Though I am a proud graduate, I have tried to give a balanced opinion. If anyone is interested in applying there, I would be happy to reply to any posts/questions they may have and give an honest answer. Best of luck to everyone and their residency, fellowship, and job hunting."[https://forums.studentdoctor.net/threads/university-of-hawaii-pathology-residency.673534/ studentdoctor.net pathology forum] ''Quoted from post by "sammy sunshine" on studentdoctor.net pathology forum. Originally posted in 12-2009.'' "Hopefully I did this reply format correctly. In any case, from what I remember, the program will pay for a non-presentation (one that you didn't submit an abstract to) conference in your third and fourth year and will include registration fees, air, and hotel...provided it is not crazy. This means that you can go to Osler, California Society of Path, or other conference if you like. I'm not sure if it has changed, but I believe this is correct. There might have been a cap, like $1500 for everything and you pay the difference. "The racism issue is always hard to explain in Hawaii. As someone mentioned, they are doing very well living on the west side of Oahu. Hawaii is the melting pot with almost every race you can imagine. Many of us are a mix of many races, which is why if you ask any local person what they are you might get a list of something like Scotch, Japanese, Chinese, and Hawaiian. It is important to know that there are some customs to become familiar with (ex/ we never honk the car horn) and because everyone is so accustomed to other cultures, we make fun of every race including our own. From outside it looks like racism, but in many ways, the islanders are so comfortable with the broad spectrum of cultures that we openly joke about everything. It is difficult to put into words, but living a few years or having a friend from Hawaii makes things a lot clearer. In general, Hawaii people or some of the nicest people you will ever meet. "As far as work hours, like any residency, some people leave earlier than others. This may be due to efficiency and how good they were. In general, I left on the later side. Perhaps this is because I'm a sub-par pathologist (moron as described above) and/or ass-kisser. In general, I'm on the slow side. Hope this helps. I'll try and be better at checking on the thread." '''Comment 2:''' ''Quoted from post by "sleepaholic" on studentdoctor.net pathology forum. Originally posted in 12-2009.'' "I graduated last year. Here's my two cents: "Pros: -very intelligent faculty, very good at what they do -decent case load -just enough grossing to learn it, not too much to overwhelm you -almost always out by 530pm unless your a moron or ass kisser -great support staff (see above) -perfect weather -more beautiful than any place in america "Cons: -work every saturday - 80% of the time. we make up for this in that, if you are smart, you will be out by 3 or 4 when you are on clinical path and 5 when you are on surgical path. but saturday work days still suck. research - affiliated with a university, but really no research going on. if youre interested in academics, dont come here -culture - stoic Japanese men dominate, which means they dont want to talk to you unless they have too. They are great teachers, but sometimes you have to drag it out of them -youre broke the whole time youre here - however, if you are single, it is totally doable -racism -fairly large city totally lacking in culture in terms of music, film, art, fashion "per above comment about pod lab atmosphere - definitely not true. The major lab we work with is a private pathology lab that contracts with the largest hospital on the island and many of the private clinics. We dont work with any pod labs, and we dont support them. "also concerning second year position - not because someone dropped out, but because they fired a FMG that couldn't pass step three. Their fault for taking a subpar resident in the first place, but most residents are happy enough here. "It is far from perfect. If you want hand holding, dont waste your time. If you like self directed learning, surfing, and hiking, give it a shot!" References